Chandelier
by shirocchin
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda 16 tahun menemukan sosok wanita yang tergeletak di taman dalam kondisi terluka./"Apa.. lukamu baik-baik saja?"/"Apa.. apa aku boleh tinggal di sini untuk sementara?" / NaruIno/ AU/ T / Thanks for reading my fanfic.


"Kau boleh tinggal di sini sesuka hatimu, aku tak keberatan. Lagipula.. ngg-aku sedikit kesepian jika tinggal sendirian. Bagaimana? Aku.. Aku tak ingin sendirian lagi, Ino-_san_."

.

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Chandelier (c) shirocchin

Warning(s) : Alternate Universe, 7 years age gap, semi M

Naruto – Ino

.

.

.

Segalanya berawal sepekan yang lalu, saat pemuda berkulit tan itu berjalan melewati taman hendak pulang ke apartemen. Pulang larut malam sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Naruto, lagipula dia tinggal seorang diri. Jika pulang terlambat tak akan ada yang memarahi. Entah mengapa langit berwarna lebih kelam dari biasanya. Beberapa laron dan serangga kecil bersayap terbang mengitari lampu sepanjang jalan yang menyala terang.

"Kiba sialan! Seharusnya dia mengantarku pulang, cih."

Naruto menggerutu tak jelas, batu kerikil di jalan menjadi sasaran kakinya, kesal.

_Dukk!_

_Srakk!_

Naruto menendang setiap kerikil yang ia lewati. Dasar bocah kurang kerjaan. Suasana jalan yang sunyi membuat pemuda itu sedikit was-was. Dengar-dengar kawanan preman sering beroperasi saat malam larut, bersembunyi di balik pohon dan semak, lalu menghadang pejalan kaki yang lewat. Naruto beberapa kali mendengar berita tentang wanita yang diperkosa saat pulang dari kerja seorang diri.

_Srekk!_

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Barusan terdengar seperti suara langkah seseorang. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes membasahi dagunya.

"_Khh_, hanya suara daun yang bergesek karena angin."

Naruto mencoba menghibur diri. Tanpa sadar ia mempercepat langkahnya. Kemungkinan dihadang perampok cukup besar dan Naruto tak ingin hidupnya berakhir konyol di taman. Sial, kedua kakinya semakin berat. Langkahnya melambat.

Srekk! Sreek! Tap! Tap!

Bunyi langkah kaki yang berderap di belakangnya semakin nyaring dan jelas. Naruto sudah tak mampu berpikir hingga tanpa sadar ia setengah berlari. Terengah. Tak ada keinginan untuk menoleh ke belakang.

_Bruk!_

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara berdebam, seperti bunyi seseorang yang jatuh. Refleks ia menoleh dan sepasang safirnya membulat sempurna. Terkejut. Ada sosok wanita yang terbaring di tengah jalan. Dengan ragu, Naruto mendekati wanita tersebut. Pakaian wanita itu koyak di beberapa bagian. Yang paling parah bagian depan, sehingga sekilas pemuda itu bisa melihat dada sang wanita terekspos. Naruto buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memerah.

"Hei, nona! Bangun."

Naruto mengguncang bahu wanita itu perlahan. Tak ada respon selain suara nafas sang wanita yang lirih. Rasa panik mulai hinggap dalam diri Naruto saat ia melihat luka lebam dan memar di bagian leher, paha, dan pergelangan tangan. Merasa yakin wanita itu tak akan merespon panggilannya, akhirnya Naruto membawanya ke apartemen. Meski usianya masih enam belas tahun, Naruto memiliki fisik yang kuat sehingga dengan mudah ia menggendong wanita yang tengah terluka itu.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto terbangun tanpa ingat kejadian semalam. Yang ia rasakan tubuhnya pegal dan mati rasa. Pemuda itu berjengit kaget saat melihat sosok wanita bergelung nyaman di pelukannya. Otak Naruto mulai berputar. Ah, sial. Benar juga, semalam ia pulang larut, menemukan wanita malang yang terluka, lalu sampai di apartemen ia ambruk begitu saja.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto menarik tangannya yang melingkari leher sang wanita. Wajah itu begitu damai sehingga Naruto tak sampai hati untuk membangunkannya.

_**"Maaf, Kiba. Aku tak jadi pergi bersama kalian. Aku ada urusan mendadak."**_

Ia mengirim pesan kepada Inuzuka Kiba-teman satu genknya- bahwa ia batal pergi melihat pertandingan sepak bola yang sudah Kiba rencanakan dua hari sebelumnya. Naruto tak bisa memberitahu Kiba tentang wanita yang ada di apartemennya. Sebelum ia sendiri mendapat penjelasan langsung dari wanita itu, Naruto memilih tutup mulut.

"Kau siapa?"

Sebuah suara lembut sedikit ketakutan menghampiri indera pendengaran Naruto. Sontak pemuda itu meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap sosok wanita yang kini duduk dengan memeluk lutut.

"Kau siapa?" Wanita itu mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

Naruto sekilas melihat likuid bening di kedua sudut matanya, nyaris jatuh jika wanita itu tak buru-buru menyekanya.

"Namaku Naruto. Kau pingsan di taman semalam, ingat? Kau ada di apartemenku sekarang, jangan khawatir."

Surai platinum panjang itu berantakan. Baju yang sobek di sana sini masih melekat di tubuh wanita itu. Naruto memaki dirinya karena lagi-lagi secara tak sengaja ia melihat dada wanita itu terekpos.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat. Ada beberapa potong baju di lemariku, entah kau suka atau tidak tapi saat ini pakaianmu tak layak pakai."

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Naruto melihat wanita pirang itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk yang melekat. Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apapun hingga akhirnya wanita itu muncul di hadapannya mengenakan T-shirt miliknya. Sedikit kedodoran, tapi lebih baik daripada memakai baju yang sobek di sana sini.

"Namamu?"

Wanita itu menatap Naruto yang sedang menuangkan nasi di mangkuknya. Sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yamanaka Ino," jawabnya singkat.

"Ino-_san_, boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Yamanaka Ino mendelik. Baru saja kenal, pemuda itu sudah memanggil nama depannya, meski diakhiri dengan sufiks _–san_ untuk menghormati.

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong.. terima kasih untuk semalam. Malam itu aku memang hendak mengejarmu tapi kulihat kau ketakutan. Aku tak bermaksud menakutimu."

Suara air yang mendidih menyentak Naruto dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu terkekeh salah tingkah. Jangan sampai wanita itu tahu jika Naruto menganggapnya perampok.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Saat itu memang kondisi taman sunyi dan remang. Kau tak berpikiran bahwa aku ini hantu, bukan?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil dan pelan, membuat Naruto sedikit merasa lega bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini sepertinya baik-baik saja.

"Apa.. lukamu baik-baik saja?"

Ino mengangguk. "Aku hanya tinggal mengolesinya dengan salep. Luka seperti itu sudah biasa bagiku."

Naruto ingin menanyakan darimana ia mendapat luka-luka itu, namun urung mengingat bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu. Tak sopan jika mengorek informasi terlalu jauh.

"Kau tak sekolah, Naruto?" tanya Ino usai menyeruput segelas mineral. Rasa segar seketika menghilangkan dahaganya.

"Ujian sudah selesai, dan hari ini hanya _class meeting_. Aku sudah ijin pada temanku. Lagipula, aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu."

Yamanaka Ino nyaris tertawa mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ya Tuhan, remaja di depannya sungguh polos dan berterus terang. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan wajah dan fisik Naruto. Surai emas senada warna cakrawala senja itu begitu pas dengan warna kulit tan sang pemuda. Kulit yang tidak putih tapi juga tidak gelap membuat kesan maskulin. Pandangannya beralih menuju sepasang safir sebiru samudera yang berbinar tiap pemuda itu tersenyum jenaka. Ino berpikir, warna mata mereka hampir sama. Yang membedakan hanya jenisnya saja. Mata Naruto lebih biru dan cerah, sedangkan miliknya lebih senada dengan warna langit musim panas.

"Ino-_san_ ingin makan apa-_ttebayo_? Yang mudah dimasak saja ya, bahan makanan hampir habis dan aku belum sempat ke supermarket."

"Aku makan apa yang ingin dimasak oleh tuan rumah. Sebagai tamu, aku tak punya hak untuk menyuruhmu memasakkan ini dan itu. Haha, kau kelihatan canggung Naruto. Ayolah, aku tidak menggigit."

_Psshh!_

Kemana ekspresi sendu wanita itu beberapa saat yang lalu? Kini di hadapannya hanya ada sosok wanita bersurai pirang yang riang dan suka menggoda.

"Naruto," panggil Ino lirih.

Naruto menyahut 'ya' singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino. Konsentrasinya tefokus pada sayuran yang tengah diirisnya.

"Apa.. apa aku boleh tinggal di sini untuk sementara? Maksudku, tentu saja aku akan mencari tempat tinggal setelah itu. Aku tak ingin kembali ke rumah."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Kali ini pemuda itu menatap Ino.

"Kau.. kabur dari rumah?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n : Demi alur cerita dan konflik, sejak awal saya membuat Naruto lebih lebih muda dari Ino. Bukan berarti Ino macem tante girang yang doyang berondong ya huhu ini semata-mata karena author lagi demen cerita wanita dewasa yang jatuh cinta sama cowok yang lebih muda. Konfliknya udah keliatan belum ya? Kayaknya belum /pundung. Terus, banyak juga rikues dari pembaca untuk bikin ff NaruIno lagi. Dan ... tadaaaa! Sudah saya buat, multichapter pula. Sebenarnya agak ragu mau publish, saya suka ngaret kalo bikin MC. Tapi semoga saja cerita ini bisa berlanjut terus ya. Dukungan, kritik, dan saran dari pembaca sekalian sangat saya butuhkan. Gomen chapter awal pendek banget, namanya juga baru awal hahaha /ditimpuk.

Thanks for reading my fanfic.

Yogyakarta, 6 Februari 2015


End file.
